To Remember Is Enough
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: Just a short little one shot for John on his birthday. Please read and review!


**Okay, so hello everyone! This is my first time ever writing a little one-shot like this so I don't know how well it will go over. But let's try! Anyway, I just wanted to write something to honour John on what would have been his 70****th**** birthday. We all know how special he is and how much he means to the world and I'd just like to commemorate him!**

**P.S. Did you all see Google and YouTube? They've been Lennon-ized! And there's also the lighting of the Imagine Peace Tower today that you can watch live from Iceland! **

**But before I write a whole AN story in itself, here is my little tribute to John. Tell me what you think and review please! **

**...**

John was walking alone, kicking at the stones on the ground and half-muttering to himself. Today, he thought, was supposed to be a great day for him. He wanted to wake up and be surrounded by happiness and well-wishes. He just wanted to feel appreciated and wanted and... loved. But instead when he awoke, he found himself sitting alone in his room, the sound of pure silence enough to deafen him. There were no notes, no phone calls; just the deep and deafening silence. Finally when the silence became too much to bear, he left.

And so there he found himself an hour later, wandering around at the top of the hill that looked down onto the busy street. Here he could watch other people going about their daily lives; people who were happy and appreciated. He always had the notion in his mind that one day thousands upon thousands of people would love him and want him and need him. Now he shook his head as he began to realize that that notion was simply impossible—stupid even. How could he even think for one second that he would matter to the world when it seemed like he didn't even matter to his friends?

Sighing, he put his head into his hands. And then... he heard them.

"John!"

"Where are you John?"

"Come on, Johnny, answer us!"

He could have yelled out to let his friends know where he was but he said nothing. If they wanted to find him so bad, they'd have to do it themselves. A few minutes later, he heard the rustling of the trees and he knew they were standing behind him. But still, he remained in the same position, looking down onto the street so far below.

"John? What are you doing?"

Still, he said nothing. His friends moved forward then, all three of them coming to sit down next to him. For a few moments, it was silent and the four stared down onto the street, watching the cars zoom by and people chatter loudly as they walked down the cracked sidewalks. Finally, Paul turned to John and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"John?" he asked, eagerly waiting for the answer. John stared straight ahead now.

"What?"

"What are you doing up here, mate?" Ringo, who was sitting to the right of him, asked.

John shrugged. He didn't feel like answering any of their stupid questions. They had forgotten all about him so why should he even have to talk to them?

"Come on, John!" George said, slightly pushing his arm a little.

John stood up now, breaking away from them and going to stand behind by the trees. At any second, he could turn and run. He looked at his friends and they stared back at him, all three having the same confused expression on their faces. They were probably confused at why he was being so distant and angry. And thinking of that only made him even angrier. He wasn't sure he had anyone who he could call his friend anymore.

"What's the matter with you, Johnny?" Paul asked, standing up as well. He looked genuinely confused and a little worried for his friend.

"Yeah," George added, an earnest look his face. "We came in to surprise you and you were gone!"

John could feel his breath catch in his throat now. What was that George just said? To- surprise him? He felt hope surge through his body and his heart felt like it was about to burst with happiness. He could feel his dark and angry expression softening.

"Surprise me?" he echoed, his voice barely audible. "But I thought-"

"That we forgot?" Paul finished and John quickly nodded. The three of his friends looked at each other and chuckled.

"John," Ringo said, standing and coming forward to put an arm around his shoulder. "We could never forget, mate!"

"I woke up alone and..."

"We went to the shop," George explained, a big smile on his face now. "And we bought a bunch of things and we brought them back to surprise you!"

"Oh."

John couldn't say anything else. He had a million emotions running through him at that moment. He felt stupid for making himself think that no one cared about him and that his friends would do this to him. And he felt happy—indescribably happy and full of joy that they did remember. He didn't know what to say so he just smiled.

"Come on!" Paul said, turning him around and pushing him towards the clearing entrance. "We'll never forget, John!"

"Never!"

"Not even a hundred years from now!"

John chuckled. "We won't be around in a hundred years, George."

"Probably not," Paul agreed. "But the world will still remember!"

"If you say so."

Together, they began to walk back, through the trees and the rock-lined pathway. But Paul made George and Ringo stop for a moment. When John realized a second later that his friends had stopped, he turned to see what was keeping him. The three of them stood in a line, all with matching grins.

"What?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN!"

He laughed loudly and his heart nearly burst with the joy he felt. Now the four friends began walked again, talking and laughing like nothing had happened.

...

And if John were to look down from the heaven where he is now, he would see that his friend's prediction came true. All over the world, there were people celebrating his birthday. Some of them were people he knew personally; his friends and his family. Others were people who admired him all those years ago when he and his friends were at the height of their fame. But most of the people who were celebrating the day of his birth were people who never knew him; people that weren't even born when he was alive. These people are people who were born after he had left this world. And still these people care about him so much and so deeply. These people wake up on this day and want to do nothing more than commemorate him. They take the time out of their own busy lives to remember and celebrate a man who they never knew and will never know.

All around the world, said people are sitting at their computers, watching videos and maybe even writing a little something about him—or for him. Some listen to music he gave to this world and others just remember to think about him; to take a few moments to stop wherever they are and to look up at the sky and think and remember. And so, we sincerely hope that he is looking down today so that he may see all these things happening—just for him. Maybe he will finally know and believe that he was and is appreciated, loved and definitely wanted in this world.

So please—look up today and remember.

Make a wish for peace in his memory and remember.

Look up into that bright blue sky and thank him for everything.

And now, in the end, there is but one thing left to say.

Happy Birthday John Lennon.

...

**Wow. So that was—I don't know what that was. I literally just sat down with no plan and wrote whatever came to my mind. I hope it was good! Please review and tell me what you think! Again, all I'd like to say is:**

**Happy 70****th**** Birthday John Lennon! :D Gone, but never forgotten! (And also Happy Birthday to his son, Sean).**

**So anyway, please review!**

**-Addie**


End file.
